The Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (CDU) and Geffen School of Medicine at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) are jointly submitting this application in response to RFA-MD-11-002 Exploratory Centers of Excellence (P20). In its ninth year of funding, the CDU/UCLA Disparities Research and Training Center (Disparities Center or Center), formerly known as the CDU/UCLA Excellence in Partnerships for Community Outreach, Research on Health Disparities and Training or Project EXPORT, has provided focused mentoring for 20 junior faculty and produced over 325 NCMHD/NIMHD cited publications. The Center has worked previously to address issues related to diabetes, depression, and HIV risk among men. The Center now seeks to continue this exciting and extremely successful partnership by addressing: (1) the need for substantive research training and healthcare leadership development of CDU faculty engaged in improving health and decreasing health and healthcare disparities in a safety-net population, and (2) the management of key focused areas of research including, but not limited to an excess prevalence of HIV/AIDS and its sequelae among women, and psychological and behavioral disorders, and risk behavior and recidivism in minority youth who have been incarcerated through the juvenile justice system. The Specific Aims of the CDU/UCLA Disparities Center are to: 1) To facilitate the integration and centralization of minority health and health disparities research and training across CDU and UCLA (Administrative Core); 2) To promote methodologically rigorous research aimed at: a) promoting quality care, and effective health advocacy and health policy, and b) improving health outcomes and reducing health disparities for Los Angeles County African Americans and Latinos (Research Core and Research Subprojects); 3) To build research capacity at CDU, and strengthen existing research training for CDU and UCLA students, residents, fellows and junior faculty committed to minority health and health disparities research (Education and Research Training Core); and 4) To build novel partnerships with underserved predominantly Latino and African American Los Angeles communities and strengthen community capacity to partner in innovative research aimed at improving minority health and reducing health disparities (Community Outreach and Engagement Core).